It has not been possible heretofore to produce chocolate coatings having a marbled appearance formed from two layers of chocolate, principally because there is only a very short time period within which the second layer must be applied to the first layer in order to achieve satisfactory adherence. The chocolate layers are usually applied in liquid, semi-liquid, or paste form either by spraying, pouring, dipping, or pressing in a cold environment. Generally, this procedure results in the first layer glazing over to form a frost of condensation shortly after application thereof (less than 30 seconds), which prevents the second liquid layer from adhering properly.
Several references disclose different types of chocolate or other edible coatings having the adherence problems discussed above. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,777,896 discloses an edible container shaped like a log made by spreading a plastic edible coating on the outside of a cylinder, adding bonbons to simulate branch stubs, and covering with a second layer of chocolate in a semi-liquid or plastic state.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,865,097 discloses hollow candy bodies made of chocolate having areas of the body formed with a color contrasting with the color of a major portion of the body. The hollow candy body may be prepared by chilling a dark chocolate in a portion of a mold, closing the mold and filling the mold with a light color chocolate, and chilling the mold again to form the light chocolate body overlaid by dark chocolate patches.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,288,970 discloses a confectionery such as ice cream having a coating of chocolate or other edible composition. In particular, the coating is provided with line formations or perforations that are pressed into the coating to control and limit the separation of coating from the confectionery product.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,457,110 discloses a method of coating chocolate edibles by dip-coating the edible in a coating of sufficiently low viscosity without the addition of cocoa butter. The chocolate is disclosed to be non-flowing at high temperatures due to the lack of cocoa butter in the composition during the dipping.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,971,853 discloses a frozen confection having a plurality of ingredients of individual colors, as well as a gravity feed arrangement for feeding a plurality of nozzles with the individually-colored ingredients so as to facilitate greater distribution of the ingredients.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,189,502 discloses marshmallow and other variegates having the ability to maintain a clear and distinct line of demarcation or delineation with a frozen dessert matrix into which the variegate is incorporated.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,369,200 discloses a method for producing three-dimensional decorations of a fatty confectionery material on a base confectionery, such as with a nozzle attached to a compressible bag for depositing the decorations. The deposition preferably occurs from a rotary sprayer, which deposits the decoration by use of a plurality of recesses in a mold.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,587,128 discloses a method of making an iced piece of cake and providing good adhesion between the icing coating and the cake by adding a bonding layer to a cake, applying the icing, completely enrobing it with a chocolate layer, cooling and solidifying the chocolate layer, and subsequently decorating the top and sides by pressing thereon "squiggles" having a different color.
We have now devised an apparatus and methods for obtaining chocolate coatings having a marbled appearance, as well as confectionery or ice cream products having a coating formed thereon from two layers of chocolate, whereby the second layer adheres satisfactorily to the first layer.